


Safe Haven

by Serenity70peace45



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Home, Loneliness, Peace, Poetry, Quiet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity70peace45/pseuds/Serenity70peace45
Summary: A poem about a quiet afternoon.





	Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is just some random poetry that I’m doing for fun and self reflection so please be kind! If you’re reading this, have a nice day. I hope you like it?

A small spot close by.  
Nestled in the corner,  
The bedroom window overhead.  
It’s quiet here.  
A perfect place to nap,  
Or read,  
Or even sing softly  
As hours fly by.  
Moonlight streaks through the curtains,  
Blanketing the room in shadows and light.  
It’s quiet here.  
The world rumbles on and on.  
Lost in chaos and even fear.  
It’s still quiet here.  
As the moon rises higher,  
It gets calmer and calmer,  
My small little corner.  
Here I can finally rest.


End file.
